gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Adele Hohertz-Serpan
June 4, 2014 To Zack-for making me laugh during lunch by successfully scaring me for the first time To Noah-for still putting up with me To Alli and Jenelle-for being your amazing selves and always being there for me February 26, 2014 To Stephen-for the hot chocolate. It was really sweet of you to think of me To Audrey-for hugs To Zack-for walking me home February 25, 2014 To Sarah-for getting me through the workout To Claire-for being a goof in choir. I needed that. To Willis-for our conversation February 24, 2014 To my Mum-for watching out for me To Kirsten-for well timed texts To Gael-for the belated birthday email that I somehow managed to fail to see until this morning February 23, 2014 To Willis and Zack-for being yourselves and helping me To my Papa-for staying through it all To Willis's parents-for everything you did today February 22, 2014 To my family-for an amazing day To Oliver-for being strong To Noah-for making me smile February 21, 2014 To everyone-for having the courage to audtion for POPs To Mrs. Buckely-to being utterly relaxed February 20, 2014 To Stephen-for letting me be a part of your solo To Everyone-thank you for making my birthday special :) To my Mum-for organizing the dinner so last minute February 19, 2014 To my Papa-for going to the Track meeting ---- ---- February 18, 2014 To Zack-for caring so much To Noah-for bizarre compliments To Lauren-for running Catharsis February 17, 2014 To Bonnie-for the new music To Jenelle-for having us over <3 To Arielle-for being a good sport February 16, 2014 To my Mum-for driving around with me plus coffee To my Papa-for hugs To Audrey's friends-for being goofy February 15, 2014 To my Mum and Audrey-for going dress shopping with me ---- ---- February 14, 2014 To Stephen-for the lovely flowers To Alli-for the needed coffee and flowers To Mr. Rossi-for bad jokes February 13, 2014 To Jenelle, Audrey, Kaitlyn and Papa-for a fantastic concert To my AP Lang Class-for being awesome To Matt Dotzler-for the tickets February 12, 2014 To Liron and Jerry-for being complete and utter sweethearts and making me smile each and every ap bio period. To Kirsten-for being your adorable self. To Alex K and Reyer-for keeping in touch February 11, 2014 To Alli-for driving me home To my coaches-for all the time and dedication you put in by being there every single day To Sarah-for being a great running buddy! February 10, 2014 To OJ-for starting my day off with a smile To my Papa-for sitting down to breakfast with me To Ms. Faerber and Ms. Nevis-for lunch February 9, 2014 To Cade-for coming to me. You are strong <3 To Gael-for the impromptu call To Alli-for letting go February 8, 2014 To Matt-for taking me to the ACT and being an independent goofball To Eddie-for loving me even when Im negligent To Kirsten-for adorable pictures of hamsters with cheezits February 7, 2014 To Jenelle and her mum-for a great evening To everyone who sent me messages for Jenelle's card-thank you for making my sister's day that much more special To Noah-for making me smile at the end of a long day February 6, 2014 To Audrey-for trusting me with the truth To Rob the wonderful stranger-for taking care of Claire and I at the concert To Claire and her Mum-for taking me to a bloody amazing concert February 5, 2014 To my Papa-for an interesting start to the day To Lauren-for running Catharsis To Rachel-for being an amazing writer and allowing me to learn from your work February 4, 2014 To Gael-for talking about poetry with me for several hours To Sarah-for being my running buddy To Audrey-for the wonderful hug this morning February 3, 2014 To Alli-for writing me utterly bizarre letters that leave me in confuzzlement. To my Maman-for being so patient. To Noah-for telling me Im less scary now than I was when I moved here. February 2, 2014 To my Papa-for being the best dad anyone could ever ask for. To Jenelle-for the laughter and joy you bring into my life. To Zack-for letting me be me and teaching me to love me.